


Normanfest

by blissedoutphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hickeys, M/M, Neck Kissing, Surprise Ending, normanfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissedoutphil/pseuds/blissedoutphil
Summary: Inspired by Normanfest. After the long livestream, Dan bet Phil that he could win against their fish at the game of O’s and X’s. And of course, the bet had to be a sexy one.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Normanfest

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil short one I decided to write while still having the livestream as background music, hope yall enjoy!

“So how did the stream go?”

“You didn’t watch it at all?” Phil side eyed the laptop on Dan’s lap.

“Nope, but I did hear your frustration at Norman. You lost naughts and crosses against him again?” Dan chuckled.

“He’s good at it,” Phil pouted as he flopped onto the couch next to Dan.

“Maybe he’d let you win next time,” Dan laughed and ruffled Phil’s hair.

“Why don’t you have a go with him? I’d like to see you try to win against him!” Phil suggested.

Dan rolled his eyes, “Play with a fish? I’ll pass.”

“He’s smarter than you think, you know.”

“Uh-huh yeah sure.”

Of course Dan loved their fish too, but it’s not like Norman could be played with like a dog.

“I bet you’d lose, too,” Phil poked his side.

Dan scoffed at that.

“Come onnn, he needs his other dad too,” Phil whined.

Dan always ends up indulging in Phil’s wishes. Just like when Phil decided that he wanted a pet fish. He can’t help it, not with Phil pouting and looking all cute next to him.

“If I play and I win, I get to top next time,” Dan set a deal.

“Doesn’t sound like a bad bet to me,” Phil shrugged.

Dan leaned in for a kiss. He pulled away to whisper in Phil’s ear, “and maybe I won’t let you come.”

Phil let out a shaky breath.

“Yeah, okay. And if you lose, _you_ won’t get to come,” Phil stated, confident that his son Norman would win.

They shook on it, Dan smirking and already gloating about getting to control Phil’s orgasm. But Phil was also confident that Dan would lose, after all he lost to Norman all 3 times that he played with the fish, and he thought he was good at naughts and crosses. 

Dan let Phil pull him off the bed and drag him all the way to the lounge. Norman was swimming at the top of the tank, by the plastic leaf that seems to be his favourite despite having actual pretty decorations to swim around.

“Here you go,” Phil offered the marker to Dan.

Dan started drawing the grid, eyeing his fish as he did so.

“I’m gonna win,” he warned Norman, and Phil indirectly.

Norman stared back, his tail swaying prettily.

He drew his X at the bottom right corner and sat on the floor to wait for Norman’s turn. Phil curled up next to him, hugging his waist. Dan always loved how touchy and physically needy Phil got. He wrapped his arm around Phil.

“He isn’t even interested,” Dan deadpanned after 5 minutes of waiting for Norman to move.

“He’s strategising! He’s gonna catch you offguard just you wait and see,” Phil said indignantly.

Norman soon swam up to the top right corner and placed his first O.

“C’mon Norman! Win for me,” Phil cheered his pet.

Dan rolled his eyes fondly, drawing his X on the bottom left corner.

The game continued for a while, and they always had to wait a long time before Norman made his move. Dan was getting rather impatient, he just wanted to get in Phil’s pants already.

It got worse when Phil started kissing along his neck and jaw, whispering about how he was going to win their bet.

“Not on my watch,” Dan whispered back, staring coldly at his fish as it contemplated its next move.

Dan stared at Norman, his big googly eyes and his shiny scales as Norman stared right back at him.

“Does he always stare at you like that?” Dan managed to ask, despite Phil sucking a hickey on his neck.

“Like what?” Phil asked, sounding annoyed that he had to stop sucking on his boyfriend’s neck.

“I don’t know, like he looks so. Intense.”

“That’s his game face. His “I’m gonna help Phil win” face. His “you better watch out, Dan” face,” Phil teased, his hand moving over Dan’s crotch.

“Alright, don’t get ahead of yourself there,” Dan shook his head, already feeling horny from Phil’s touches.

When he turned back to Norman, the fish placed his next O.

“Norman seems bigger than I thought,” Dan commented, “did you overfeed him?”

“No I didn’t,” Phil said and took a look at his pet, “I don’t see what you mean.”

Dan frowned, it seemed like the fish was almost the size of the whole game grid, even though he remembered that at the start of the game the fish could fit in one of the squares.

“He’s like, growing?” Dan said, bewildered, as he looked at the fish more carefully.

“Stop trying to distract from the fact that you’re _losing_ ,” Phil spoke, voice low.

“Are you not seeing what I’m seeing?!” Dan freaked out and stood up.

Dan stepped away from the tank as the fish continued growing til it couldn’t even have space to move. He was even more baffled that Phil could just sit there and look at him in confusion.

“What are you on about, Dan?”

“What the hell!” Dan screamed as the water of the tank overflowed and splashed out.

He grabbed Phil’s wrist to get him to stand up.

“You haven’t finished the game!” Phil insisted.

“Oh my god our fish is a MUTANT,” Dan pulled Phil away from the tank, “and you’re worried about the GAME?!”

“What the fuck are you talking abou- oh my _god,_ ” Phil’s eyes went wide as he finally took a proper look at the tank and realised what Dan was trying to say.

Dan didn’t have time to answer as he heard the tank start to crack. His mouth was dry and his feet were rooted to the ground, too shocked by what he was seeing to even move anymore.

The tank shattered and Norman flopped to the floor.

Both men jumped back, scared out of their wits at the large fish staring up at them.

“Stop being gross with your pda shit in front of me, dads!” Norman spoke, gasping for oxygen as he did so.

“Oh my god,” Dan whispered in disbelief.

“The things I gotta see everyday, man y’all don’t feed me enough for this shit,” Norman grumbled as he started shrinking back to normal size.

Norman was about to leap back into the tank when he realised it was already broken.

“Oh, dads, can you get me a new tank?” he added sheepishly.

He turned around to see both his dads passed out on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy April fools! I wrote this without checking it, had the lovely music from Normanfest in the background, think I might have gone a bit mad after hearing the same thing for the first 2 hours. It's still going on as I publish this lmao. 
> 
> Did you like my interpretation of that one nightmare of Norman that Phil had lol


End file.
